


nursed

by acid_anhydride



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acid_anhydride/pseuds/acid_anhydride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The investigation team's seemingly indestructible leader gets sick. </p><p>Set in P4G timeline, January.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nursed

**Author's Note:**

> this was written about a year and a half ago and also titled Seddie: A Gay Fanfiction so you know this'll be only semi decent. and yes, Yu Narukami is the protags canon name but he'll never stop being Souji Seta
> 
> dedicated to Erin, the bud of a lifetime, a connoisseur of Seddie.

Souji was sick. It came as a surprise to everyone to imagine their leader passing out so suddenly over something so mundane. Through the Investigation Team's battles in the TV world, Souji was the one that remained the healthiest of the group. His flu grounded him from his pedestal of superiority, no matter how much the team wouldn't want to admit it, they were glad to be reminded Souji was still human like them.

But Teddie was different. He held the highest regard for his 'sensei' and, at the same time, he wasn't haunted by thoughts of inferiority. Souji was the one dearest to him. When Souji was sick, Teddie's heart was sick. Teddie's resolve to heal was stronger than anyone else's, thus he was the first and only volunteer to stay with Souji until he felt better.

The first day was one of the more worrisome days for Teddie. He had seen Yosuke sick before. He had seen Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Kanji and Naoto sick. He hadn't seen his sensei sick. Though he had received some guidance on caring for Souji from the team initially, it didn't soothe him in the very least. Souji wasn't just any human to Teddie so he thought just any treatment wouldn't be enough. The entire day was spent next to Souji; he didn't peel his eyes off his sensei for more than five minutes.

Yosuke visited briefly that day to see if Teddie was causing trouble as well as to bring food. Teddie wasn't adept in the kitchen. It made Yosuke shudder to think about what concoction would be birthed from those paws. He assumed it would be a close relative to Mystery Food X, and that thought was enough to make him promise to bring food everyday for them. The visit lasted all but 15 minutes since Yosuke had to work, covering for  both his job and Teddie's. 

The second day was somewhat comfortable. Teddie now knew that Souji wouldn't just keel over at a moment's notice, but he still kept close. He would occationally turn on the TV and watch for a while, commenting on the events occuring in the show. He would turn to Souji and shout, “Did you see that, sensei?!” or “Let's go visit that place together too!” His ailing sensei, however, would not respond most of the time. And each time there was no response, it felt like Teddie's heart was being torn apart bit by bit. It got to a point where Teddie had to turn off the TV to ease his ache. Thankfully, he found it very soothing to simply lie next to his sensei under the kotatsu. Disregarding the advice given to him, he moved closer and closer until he could feel the heat of Souji's low fever on his own skin.

He moved from his position only to open the door to let Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko in. They were expecting Teddie to be lower in spirits considering Souji's state, but he seemed energized like the usual Teddie. He took Yosuke's Junes bag filled with food, did a little twirl, and set it onto the table in the kitchen. Yosuke was slightly relieved, if not surprised, to find Teddie in better spirits than yesterday. He could barely hold a conversation with him being so focused on Souji's health.

The girls and Yosuke stayed for an hour or so, expressing their concern about Souji and questioning Teddie on his care taking abilities. Once the door was shut, Teddie resumed his resting position next to his sensei.

The third day, Souji was conscious for more than the occasional fleeting moment. He felt groggy and had a headache and it was impossible to breathe from his nose. Overall, he felt horrible. However, Teddie wouldn't let him stay wallowing in sick misery for long. The first thing he did was try to feed Souji. It was extremely challenging getting him to eat while he was unconscious, thus Teddie insisted he eat plenty while he was awake. Unable to resist, nor wanting to resist, Souji was made to sit up and was fed by the ever devoted Teddie. It was a slightly messy ordeal but Teddie was on the case with a napkin. The napkin came into contact with Souji's face so quickly (really, his reaction time was just slow due to his illness) that he fell back onto the makeshift bed.

“I'm sorry, sensei!” Teddie threw the napkin to the side and moved closer in one movement.

“S'alright. Thank you for feeding me, Nurse Teddie,” Souji said and chuckled a bit, his headache not allowing him to laugh properly. Teddie's heart started beating fast from his sensei's words of gratitude. He wrapped his arms around Souji's head and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Anything for you, sensei!”

Souji couldn't really stop himself from drifting off in Teddie's lengthy embrace. He was tired, yes, especially after being awake for the longest time in days, but the warmth from Teddie was unlike the heat from the kotatsu. Heavy eyelids finally shut and, unintentionally, Souji snuggled closer into Teddie's arms, craving the warmth that came from, he dare say, a human.

When Souji's now rhythmic breaths reached Teddie's ears, he was ecstatic; his heart was about to burst. He had brought his sensei comfort, and enough comfort that he was able to fall asleep in his arms. Not Chie, not Yukiko, not Rise or Naoto or any other girl Souji spent time with was able to bring this comfort, or at least that's what Teddie truly believed deep in his heart. Thinking about the girls did bring an idea to the forefront of his mind though. He rested Souji's head back on the makeshift bed then readjusted himself so he was comfortably on his knees and placed Souji's head onto them. It was just like in a program he saw some time ago; Teddie was completely enamored at the image of the boy resting his head on the lap of the girl. He did imagine that he would be the one resting on his sensei's lap, but he didn't mind the current situation at all.

The doorbell rang only a few minutes after Teddie had assumed his position, cutting into his fantasies and interrupting the initiation of the most crucial part the position: the petting of the hair. Despite it being unkempt and slightly slick from sweat, Souji's hair looked so soft to touch. The doorbell rang again and the voice of Yosuke, muffled from behind the door, called out: “Teddie! Open up; I got food.”

Teddie felt a flash of rage; he had half a mind to go bear-zerk on Yosuke's ass for interrupting his time with his sensei. But Teddie knew that Souji wouldn't appreciate it if one of his friends ended up with serious injuries or scars that looked like they were caused by an extremely agitated bear. So, in light of that, Teddie set Souji's head down gently onto the pillow again and stood up to get the door. The doorbell rang a third time and Yosuke's calls seemed slightly more impatient.

“I swear Ted if you don't open up--”

The door opened right before the sentence could be finished. Teddie was on the other side, making childishly angry gestures to show how unwelcome Yosuke was. His arms were crossed at first, but soon his tongue emerged from his mouth to blow a raspberry. Naturally, some of the saliva made contact with Yosuke's face. He wasn't pleased in the slightest.

“I swear to god; grow a little,” he said, rubbing the droplets of disgusting liquid off his face then inviting himself into the house. “How's Souji doing? And I prefer an answer that doesn't involve bodily fluids.”

“He's doing beary good thanks to Nurse Teddie's care!”

“Nurse... Teddie...? Ted if you're doing some sort of sick roleplay then leave it until he recovers.”

“But it's the truth,” he declared proudly, “Sensei said so!”

“I'm sure he was just delirious. And he has borrowed some of my nurse mags a couple of times, so...”

“Great idea, Yosuke! To make sensei feel better faster, we must appeal to what he likes.”

“Uh, leave me out of this,” Yosuke said, unamused. He dropped the Junes bag on the table, taking note of Souji's peaceful sleeping expression, and concluding Teddie was actually doing an alright job. “Well, anyway, I gotta go. Rise and Kanji are gonna come by a little later. Naoto might come to but not too sure about it. Detectively business 'n' all.”

Teddie accompanied Yosuke to the door, blew one more raspberry, and promptly slammed the door shut before Yosuke had the chance to be angry. A fit of mischievous giggles overtook Teddie for a few moments as he made his way back to Souji's side. He resumed his position with his sensei's head resting on his lap. His heart rate rose from the thought of finally being able to touch the ruffled silver hair splayed out on his lap. It was his intent to make the most of this moment. Slowly his hand approached its silver goal, but before it could take the metal, the doorbell rang again.

Hopes crushed again.

Three distinct voices crept out from behind the door, a elated and lively conversation taking place. Teddie was anything but. Once again, he was interrupted at the most important moment and he started to wonder if it was just not meant to be. Like in those dramas he watched sometimes. The boy and the girl would be stopped at the most dramatic points in their relationship and in the end, it didn't work out. Then again, Teddie hadn't watched the entire series yet, so he didn't know how it ended. He hoped it was a good ending though, now that he was comparing his situation to it.

The doorbell rang again and Teddie knew he couldn't keep them waiting longer because he could distinctly make out Kanji's worried voice and a broken door was not something he wanted his sensei to wake up to. So, yet again, he set Souji's head down on the bed again and made his way to the door and opened it. He didn't greet the three visitors like he did Yosuke, mostly because he enjoyed messing with Yosuke more and also because Rise and Naoto were very much scoreable (not as much as Sensei though, Teddie thought briefly).

The visit was similar to Chie and Yukiko's visit the day before: questions about Souji, questions about Teddie's care, a question about why Yosuke looked so disgruntled when they passed by him on the way. Souji actually woke up during the visit and was able to speak, but Rise insisted he not waste his energy and to go back to sleep. No, but Souji kept on insisting he be able to talk to his friends as to show them not to worry. Rise was adamant about letting Souji rest. The conflict was solved when Naoto suggested they leave for the time being, though Souji felt guilty for the fact they left early. His worries were expelled when he was too tired to stay awake again.

Teddie was glad. Now he knew there wouldn't be anymore interruptions; Rise would be sure to tell everyone to stay away so Souji would be able to rest. So now came the moment of truth. He resumed his position with his sensei on his lap, momentarily realizing he had touched his hair dozens of times by now by moving his head constantly, but dismissing it because this was completely different. Heart rate rising and hands sweating in anticipation, Teddie made first contact with Souji's hair, specifically with the disheveled bangs. The strands were slightly greasy on account that Souji had been unable to bathe in his condition, but Teddie didn't mind; it was his sensei all the same. Teddie wondered if any of the girls Souji was friends with ever held him like this, if they were able to be this close to him. No, he concluded, there was not a chance.

An hour passed with Teddie idly petting Souji's hair, but he soon grew a bit unsatisfied. What did they do in those romance shows? Then it hit him. “A kiss!” he thought out loud. There was no way he was going to forget the most important aspect to a thrilling romance, not this bear. Hesitation had left Teddie long ago; nothing was holding him back except the distance between his and sensei's lips. Thus, he moved Souji's head off his lap and prepared for the ultimate smooch, delivered by the one and only Teddie atop the lips of the biggest babe of them all. He puckered his lips and moved in slowly. The moment had to be dramatic such that the audience is awed, such that the audience never forgets.

The kiss lasted only an instant before dojima slammed in through the door screaming “what are you kids doing” he had walked through the snow in only a hospital gown to stop his homosexual nephew from preforming homosexual acts in his household. “souyos” he bellows, his spirit having been possessed by a demon, “souyos is the only canon ship” this was no longer dojima. this was his shadow.

\--

Souji woke up when Teddie is halfway through to his face. He was groggy and wasn't entirely sure what was happening or what the blurry mass coming towards him was. He didn't quite understand when he felt something warm and soft linger on his lips for a few seconds. Not until Teddie had lifted his head up completely, grinning ear to ear, did Souji really start to get the situation. He wasn't one for blushing; he rarely had in his 17 years of life. But when he saw Teddie so overjoyed like that, his face heated up to a point it was hotter than his fever. “Teddie,” he managed to blurt out, “what was...?”

“A romantic kiss from a handsome bear!”

 


End file.
